Fable
by Akizushi
Summary: A simple kiss can remove a spell. But that only happens in fairy tales and fables. A one-shot AlMei fan fic.


Aki: Aah, Alphonse and Mei are very cute in my perspective. Anyway, the setting of this fanfic is the same as chapter 79 of the manga.

**.Fable.**

"Alphonse-sama?"

The said boy averted his gaze towards the female Xingese who sat beside him in the ground.

Apparently, the two of them were on the little hut that served as their momentary hideout. It was a good distance away from the hill where Dr. Marco and the other chimera stood as they waited for the homunculus Envy to come. They were planning on luring the said homunculus and defeat him with the help of Mei's rentanjutsu.

Al had remained beside the girl while she had set the traps on the ground. He did this not only to learn more about the Xing version of alchemy, but also to make sure that he could guard Mei in case something dangerous happens. Sure, the girl was very competent in terms of fighting skills and rentanjutsu, and maybe she did not need any protection; but Al wanted to make sure that she remained unharmed.

Al looked at the girl and waited if there was something she wanted to say. "Is there something wrong, Mei?"

Mei looked back at him and he thought that she was going to say something. However, Mei simply stared at him, her brows furrowed deep. Her lips were set in a line and her right hand clasped her chin.

She was thoroughly thinking about something and Al knew that whatever that 'something' was, it definitely involved him.

"..." Al wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, if there was something wrong; however, he knew better than to disrupt a woman who was in deep thought (somehow, he could vision Mei attacking him if he says something).

"...!" He felt his body stiffened when Mei narrowed her eyes at him. Was she gonna attack him? But he did not do anything---

"...?" Al watched Mei turn her gaze down to her lap. Then, she looked in front of her, leaned her head to the right, and then, to the left. Her brows furrowed deeper, and her eyes narrowed more. Finally, she lifted her head towards the ceiling before her face lift in enlightenment.

"I got it!!" Mei jumped up, suddenly surprising Al. She stood in front of his armor with a wide smile on her face. Al could not help but feel the happiness emanating from the young girl. If he was in his original body, he would be smiling as well.

"Did you find your answer, Mei?" Al asked with his gentle tone.

Mei's eyes widened and the happiness in her face was replaced with surprise. "How did you know I was thinking of something, Alphonse-sama?"

"Well..." The young Elric felt himself sweat dropped. It was really obvious. "Actually,---"

"Oh! It's probably because we have the same level of frequency!" Mei giggled and let herself feel giddy.*

Frequency? The amount of waves per second? Al was confused with what the young Xingese was saying.

"Mei, what do you mean---"

Hearing Al's voice, Mei snapped back to reality and remembered that there was something that she wanted to confirm with Al. She made one step closer to Al and smiled innocently at him.

The smile made Al stop from speaking. He remained sitting where he was while Mei stood right in front of her.

Why was she smiling like that... at him?

She was glad that he was sitting so she could look at his "eyes." She remained gazing straight back at him, and Al stared back in silence.

He wondered what it was that Mei wanted to say, but he waited patiently for her to speak up. Looking at her while she was smiling back at him was not something that unpleasant. Well, to be straightforward, he did not mind looking/staring at the female Xingese.

Al was still pondering on his thoughts, when suddenly, Mei completely closed the distance between them...

...with a light kiss.

He felt her small lips tingle on his armor.

If he was on his real body, her lips would have ended right on his own lips.

And it would have been his first kiss.

Not a second after, Mei distanced her blushing face away from Al, though she remained staring at him.

There wasn't the 'POOF!' sound that she was expecting, nor was there a puff of smoke to surround them.

A very eminent frown crossed Mei's face as she sighed and plopped down on the ground.

"It failed!" Mei exclaimed, making the flustered Al confused.

"What?" Al would have been blushing right now were he on his original body. "What failed?"

Mei sat cross-legged while a pout remained on her face. "See, I read this book before wherein the prince was changed to a beast, and all it took for him to revert to his original form was a kiss from his true love!"

True love?

The only thing Al could do was stare back at Mei who still looked very disappointed.

Mei sighed again as she cupped her face with her small hands. "Maybe I'm not the one destined for Alphonse-sama..." She blabbered as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Still, Al was in a trance. Was Mei trying to do something like what those characters in fairytales did?

Did she really expect that something magical could happen?

A second later, Al found himself trying his best not to laugh.

"What?" Mei noticed that Al had placed an arm over his mouth and he was avoiding her gaze. It was obvious that he found what she did as something ridiculous; it made her blush in frustration. "What?! So, I knew it was foolish to believe in tales like that!"

She huffed and crossed her little arms.

"N-no..." Al muttered between his laughs. "It wasn't... something like that!" Al tried to contain his laughter but he miserably failed. Mei's expression turned even more sour.

"I just thought that-"

Al stopped in the middle of his sentence when Mei suddenly stiffened.

"He's here!" She dashed to where Al was sitting and knelt before him to look at the little opening where they could see Marco and their other ally.

Al turned into serious mode as well and watched as two men trudged towards Dr. Marco's direction. He averted his gaze at Mei who was now ready to perform her rentanjutsu.

Rising his defenses up, Al couldn't help but think that Envy had just ruined a funny moment between him and Mei.

They should really defeat that homunculus now.

**.end.**

Aki: I'm worried that they were OOC... Review..?


End file.
